


Stargazing

by maskedprince (faerieeeeeeee)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerieeeeeeee/pseuds/maskedprince
Summary: They're stargazing. StarGAYzing.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiseheartedloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseheartedloki/gifts).



"W-where are we supposed to be going?" Saihara asked, trying to keep his voice to a whisper in the late night.

"Saihara, please, nobody's going to hear us," Momota said. "And I told you, it's a secret!"

Saihara ignored the double, triple meaning of the first part of that sentence, and sighed. His face was already dusted pink due to his wrist being held, though the novelty wore off as Momota wove through hallways of the Academy that Saihara had never seen before.

 _There's my lab..._ Saihara thought as he sped by. Momota insisted that they run- it was part of their "training". The real training, Momota insisted, would be at their destination, but Saihara still had no hint of what it could possibly be except that it would be very, very high up on school grounds.

Momota suddenly skidded to a stop, causing Saihara to almost crash into him. "Um, Momota, this is... just your lab." He said when he recovered from the shock. Momota looked up at the door, grinning, then turned to Saihara.

"Yeah, but you gotta trust me!"

"I... trust you." How easy those words fell from Saihara's tongue! It was almost how dangerously easy Saihara’s heart had opened up to him.

Momota walked up the stairs, quickening his pace even more. "C'mon, it's important!" Saihara gasped at the sudden jerk up the staircase. He collapsed to the ground as soon as Momota let go of his hand, at the top of the staircase.

"So.... so many stairs...... we didn't have to run, Momota!"

Momota shrugged. "It's, uh, pre-training! Yeah!" He tried not to show it, but he, too, was out of breath. For someone who bragged about being a jock, he was struggling almost a comedic amount. Saihara took note of that. Not for anything serious- he just wanted to make fun of him later.

“A-anyways, when do we begin our “real” training?” Saihara said, finally standing up again on shaky legs. Momota was walking to a far wall of the lab.

“Right now!” Momota pulled a lever previously-unseen to Saihara. As it came down with a sharp clank, the roof silently opened up. Saihara took a couple steps back in awe, looking up to see the roof pulling apart and exposing the night sky.

“Huh?”

“Neat, right? I found out about that function just yesterday!” He put his hands on his hips. “I thought that for training today, we could stargaze!”

Saihara’s face lit up without him realizing, so close to the stars. “Oh…”

Momota couldn’t help but feel a little twisty in his chest, seeing Saihara in total awe at the starlight. Seeing someone reach a fraction of the adoration he felt at the cosmos was the truest way he could feel close to someone. His heart fluttered with excitement. You…

Saihara jumped as Momota grabbed his wrist again. “It’s better if you lay down.” he said.

“Ah, o-okay.” Saihara was taken aback by Momota’s genuine excitement. It was… sweet, and passionate. Saihara smiled. He was fond of this side of Momota.

They were close- physically. They usually weren’t this close. In normal training, they always stayed apart enough that they had space to move comfortably. Saihara eyed the boy next to him. _He’s surprisingly soft,_ sometimes, he thought. _I like it on him._ He tended to be rougher, fired up, and reminded Saihara of an action-y comic book hero.

“What is it about space?”

“Huh?” Momota turned his head to look at Saihara, who was staring up at the sky.

“You love it so much. You’re so… passionate, and so in love. I’ve never felt that way about being a detective. It’s been more of a burden that follows me. You have a dream that you chase. Willingly!”

Momota hummed in thought. “Well, I just see something I love and can’t stand still.” He said. “I see something that fills me with hope and I start running. I need it in the palm of my hand. I think it’s just in my nature. I think it’s in human nature, too. Chasing after beautiful things, things that fill you with hope. Chasing after the impossible.”

Saihara was taken over by a strange shyness; he refused to look Momota in the eye, prefering to keep his gaze pointed upwards. Momota pushed further, refusing to leave his sidekick behind.

“Space is just one of those beautiful things, I guess! It’s just… the best part about beautiful things is having people to share them with.” Saihara’s skin was pale in the starlight. His golden eyes held a new kind of star that Momota could never learn about in the space program. Momota’s chest filled with a warm, nervous excitement that he thought before he could only feel in zero-gravity, but oh, how things change. Oh, how feelings change.

_I just see something I love and can’t sit still…_

Momota refused to be a hypocrite.

“Ah!” Saihara gasped instinctively at the brush against his fingers. He looked to the side to see Momota watching him with a softness he’d never known his friend to have.

“And… speaking of beautiful things, Shuichi…”

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes people write porn without plot and i write fluff without plot like a lameass. anyways, loki get fucked


End file.
